Chasse à courre
by GredW
Summary: Remus ne veut pas faire partie du tableau de chasse de Sirius. Slash.


**Titre :** Chasse à cour(re)  
**Pairing :** Remus Lupin/Sirius Black  
**Rating : **G  
**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.

Il observait souvent Sirius draguer. Pas qu'il aimait se faire du mal - contrairement à ce que semblait croire Lily-, mais l'ingéniosité de Sirius le fascinait. Que la fille soit déjà conquise ou qu'elle lui soit réfractaire, il déployait toujours beaucoup d'énergie. En revanche, dès qu'il avait ferré le poisson, une expression d'ennui ne manquait jamais d'apparaître durant quelques secondes sur son visage. Comme si la conquête faite, il s'en désintéressait. Il sortait généralement avec la jeune fille – il n'allait pas gâcher, tout de même !- mais ça ne durait jamais très longtemps. Onze jours était le record absolu, détenu par une certaine Amélie Stone. Mais elle avait, il est vrai, passé cinq de ceux-ci à l'infirmerie avec interdiction de visite car elle était très contagieuse.

C'est pour cela que Remus comprit tout de suite quand Sirius s'approcha de lui et qu'il engagea la conversation comme il l'avait déjà fait avec tant de filles. Il en fut tellement choqué qu'il eut du mal à répondre à son ami. Le cœur lourd et au bord de la nausée, il s'était vite échappé, ne laissant pas Black finir son manège.

Il ne voulait pas faire partie du tableau de chasse de Sirius Black.

Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter. Sa cour dura toute l'année au point qu'il en oublia de draguer d'autres personnes. Même l'été et l'éloignement ne furent pas suffisants pour émousser ses ardeurs. Remus avait décidé de ne pas voir ses amis pendant les vacances mais l'animagus ne manquait pas d'idées : les lettres et les cadeaux se succédèrent. Il lui fit même une visite surprise pour la pleine lune. Si bien qu'à la rentrée, les résistances du châtain étaient bien entamées.

Il tint bon tout le mois de septembre, tentant de raisonner son ami ou faisant mine de l'ignorer. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il était difficile de cacher au brun les réactions physiques que ses paroles et ses gestes entraînaient.

Un premier baiser lui fut concédé, au milieu du mois d'octobre. Remus, atterré, refusa d'adresser la parole à Sirius pendant trois jours. Cependant, c'était sans compter la pugnacité du brun. Sa cour était constante. Il traquait le loup-garou partout, dans la Grande Salle, leur salle commune, leur dortoir, la salle de bain des Préfets, la bibliothèque… Ce fut là, d'ailleurs, dans un coin reculé, entre deux rayons de livres des plus poussiéreux, qu'il plaqua Remus contre le mur et qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau. Le lycanthrope ne se débattit pas longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui répondait aussi fiévreusement.

Cette fois-ci, Remus ne chercha pas à le repousser. Le cœur déchiré, il attendait. Il connaissait son meilleur ami, c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait. Si Sirius se donnait entièrement à quelque chose, sa passion s'émoussait très vite. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était proche de lui qu'il n'aurait pas à subir la même chose. Il profitait un maximum, essayant de stocker le plus de sensations et de souvenirs… Bientôt, il ne serait plus une nouveauté.

Au douzième jour de leur relation, une drôle de sensation l'envahit. Il sourit. C'était lui maintenant qui détenait le record absolu. Bien sûr, personne n'était au courant. Pour tout le monde, ce serait toujours Amélie. Mais lui, il le savait. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Sa bonne humeur ne dura que le temps d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Sirius y était déjà, à leur table, en conversation avec une certaine Lizzie. Remus baissa la tête. Il connaissait la jeune fille. C'était une grande timide qui n'avait commencé à attirer les garçons qu'en début d'année scolaire. Et Remus n'était pas dupe : le fait que ses formes soient devenues plus généreuses et opulentes jouait beaucoup. Il aimait bien Lizzie et reconnaissait que Sirius avait bon goût. La nausée le reprit et il décida de se passer de petit déjeuner.

Toute la journée, il évita l'animagus. Cela n'était pas difficile, ils n'avaient que deux cours en commun ce jour-là : Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et Histoire de la Magie et ils n'étaient généralement pas à côté l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, son humeur était morose ; il ne vit pas Sirius non plus. On était samedi mais James et lui étaient en retenue toute la journée avec McGonagall, pour avoir inondé les dortoirs des Serpentards. Les vert et argent utilisaient encore des barques pour sortir des cachots.

Quand le soir vint, il était devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune, essayant de lire. Mais son esprit l'emportait loin de sa lecture, dans un futur proche où il ne serait plus à nouveau qu'un copain de Black tandis que Lizzie serait sa nouvelle petite amie. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un s'installa dans son fauteuil, derrière lui. Sirius encercla sa taille de ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et resta ainsi de longues minutes, en silence. Lupin sentit que son ami n'était pas dans son état normal. Il avait développé un sixième sens quand il s'agissait de Padfoot. Son cœur battait frénétiquement. C'était le moment, il devait se préparer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas supplier.

Sirius soupira et d'une voix morne déclara :

« Je suis désolé Remus. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi, au départ. Mais tu me connais… Plus quelque chose est difficile à obtenir et plus je le désire. Et toi pour être difficile...

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, Siry. Tu… » Sa voix le lâcha. Il ne devait pourtant pas craquer. Il se reprit. « Tu n'y peux rien. Je savais à quoi je m'exposais en sortant avec toi. Je… je te rends ta liberté. Tu… »

Remus se tut. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. C'était déjà assez dur de devoir rompre avec celui qu'il aimait, il n'allait pas non plus devoir le justifier.

« - Tu as raison, Moony. Mon si raisonnable Moony. J'avais espéré que ça ne changerait rien entre nous mais j'vois que ce n'est pas possible… »

Tout en parlant, l'animagus s'était levé. Le froid envahit instantanément Remus mais il se refusa à faire le moindre geste pour le retenir. Sirius monta vers leur dortoir, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Remus était seul.

Pourtant, au bout de dix minutes, il entendit une porte claquer et Black descendit les escaliers en trombe. Remus l'observa. Il pensa tout d'abord que son ami devait avoir un rendez-vous nocturne mais l'air fâché de Sirius le contredit.

« Remus, je sais que tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un le sache mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour rompre avec moi ! »

Le lycanthrope le fixait, bouche bée.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- James.

- Quoi James ?

- Il t'a posé des questions, hein ! C'est comme ça que tu as su…

- Quoi ?

- Qu'il sait pour toi et moi !

- QUOI ?? » répéta Lupin.

Il se leva rapidement.

« Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

- Je ne lui ai rien dit… au début ! Mais comme il n'a pas arrêté de me prendre la tête pendant notre retenue, j'ai fini par lâcher le morceau. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, et surtout pas à toi ! Mais les promesses de Prongs…

- Et ça te gêne ?

- De quoi ?

- Qu'il le sache.

- Non. Mais toi, oui. Tu m'avais demandé à ce qu'on n'en parle pas aux autres. »

Remus se détourna. Cela aurait été plus facile, il aurait été le seul à savoir qu'il était tombé dans le piège de Black. Sirius s'approcha lentement.

« Tu sais, Moon', si on est discret et que James se tait – et t'inquiète, qu'il le fera s'il tient à ses bijoux de famille - on pourrait peut-être… rester ensemble… Enfin, si tu as envie… »

Le châtain scruta le garçon près de lui. Bien sûr. Ils le pouvaient mais… pour combien de temps ? Et puis, il y avait…

« Lizzie ?

- Qui ?

- Lizzie Fran. Celle avec qui tu parlais hier matin.

- Tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle. Comment tu sais que j'ai discuté avec elle ? »

Remus haussa les épaules, refusant de croiser le regard moqueur devant lui. Sirius sourit. Il paraissait légèrement soulagé. Il osa caresser le dos du loup-garou d'une main.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Le Préfet se dégagea.

« Je ne crois rien. Tu ne me dois rien non plus. »

Le soulagement fut vite remplacé par de la colère. Sirius prit Remus par les épaules et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« - Donc tu ne me dois rien non plus, à ce que je comprends !

- Black, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

- Pas avant qu'on ait réglé des choses toi et moi. J'ai toujours été conscient du peu d'estime que tu avais pour moi. » Remus le regarda, surpris. « Oh, ne prend pas cet air ! Après tout, je ne suis que Sirius, le play-boy, je fais tomber les filles dans mes filets, je joue avec elles et ensuite, je les jette comme de pauvres vieilles chaussettes. Je connais ma réputation et je me fous de ce que les autres pensent. Mais toi… J'avais espéré que tu ne sois pas comme eux. Ces filles, tu crois vraiment que j'étais le seul à jouer ? Elles étaient toutes consentantes. Lizzie ? Tu serais venu me voir, tu aurais compris. Je ne pourrai jamais m'attaquer à une fille comme elle, trop sensible. Elle n'a aucune arme pour se défendre. Hier, on ne parlait que d'un devoir commun à rendre. Elle est plutôt marrante comme fille. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je crois qu'elle préférerait plutôt être dragué par toi… Tu serais venu… Mais non, tu as une idée bien précise. Si je parle à Lizzie, c'est que je veux me la faire ! Après tout, c'est bien connu : le salaud Black ne vit que pour ça…

- Siry… plaida Lupin.

- Je suis amoureux de toi ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand on avait douze ans et que j'ai vu à quel point tu luttais pour que personne ne découvre ton secret. Tu es le sorcier le plus courageux que je connaisse. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte… J'ai essayé d'être patient, de ne pas te brusquer. Même quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, j'ai senti ta réserve. Je savais que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi mais j'ai espéré que petit à petit, tu pourrais me laisser te prouver que je suis sincère avec toi. Mais ça ne t'intéresse pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Sirius lâcha finalement l'autre garçon. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Moony. Je te rends ta liberté. J'espère que tu seras heureux avec Lizzie. »

Il recula, se dirigeant vers les escaliers, comptant mentalement jusqu'à dix, espérant un mot, un signe, n'importe quoi de la part de son ami.

« Sirius ! » Le ton était désespéré mais Remus n'en avait plus rien à faire. Lentement, l'animagus se retourna. Le visage blanc du lycanthrope était baigné de larmes. Ses jambes ne semblaient que difficilement le porter. « Ne me laisse pas. Je… je … j'ai confiance en toi… Si tu me dis… C'est en moi que je n'ai pas… pas… Comment tu peux m'aimer ? » Sirius ne laissa pas son petit ami finir sa phrase, il s'élança vers lui et le prit entre ses bras.

« Remus, si tu me fais confiance, tu comprendras très vite pourquoi je t'aime et à quel point. Et si tu le fais, tu auras beaucoup de mal à te débarrasser de moi. »

Le lycanthrope sourit. Il ne répondit pas, il encadra le visage de Sirius de ses mains et l'embrassa. Il se lançait dans l'aventure. Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans sa tête mais il les repoussa : maintenant il avait du temps pour leur trouver des réponses.

**Fin**

(Petit bonus)

Le lendemain matin, il trouva à nouveau Lizzie et Sirius en pleine conversation. Elle lui sourit timidement quand il s'installa près de son ami. Automatiquement, la jambe de Sirius vint se coller à la sienne, il essaya de cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Après le départ de la jeune fille, il réprima un cri de surprise quand il sentit la main de Sirius s'attarder sur sa cuisse puis il s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Tu crois vraiment que je lui plais ?

- C'est plus que sûr… Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius, méfiant.

- Pour pas grand-chose, répondit Remus, en haussant les épaules. Je me demandais juste s'il ne fallait pas que je l'invite à venir avec moi à Pré-Au-Lard, la semaine prochaine. Après tout, comme personne n'est censé savoir pour nous…

- Lupin, si tu fais ça, tu es un loup-garou mort !

- Empêche-moi » minauda le châtain, d'un air mutin.

Sirius resta quelques secondes, bouche bée. L'autre garçon en profita pour se lever et sortir de la Grande Salle. Il était arrivé à la porte quand il entendit le brun crier son nom. En riant, il se mit à courir, bientôt poursuivi par son petit ami. Ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas deviner qu'il les conduisait vers la Tour des Gryffondors et leur dortoir… vide.


End file.
